テンプレート:Item infobox
} | y | yes = y | #default = n}} | y | | }} . } | | }}} | recipe | recipe sheet = | #default = }} }} }}} ;アイテムタイプ : }}} | booster = Booster (ブースター) | sigil = Sigil (シジル) | consumable = Consumable (消耗品) | gizmo = Gizmo (ギズモ) | blueprint = Blueprint (設計図) | food = Food (フード) | gift = Gift (ギフト) | ingredient = Ingredient (食材) | jewel = Jewel (ジュエル) | miniature = Miniature (ミニチュア) | rune = Rune (ルーン) | salvage kit = 分解キット | talisman = Talisman (タリスマン) | tonic = Tonic (トニック) | trophy = Trophy (戦利品) | transmutation = Transmutation (トランスミューテーション) | upgrade component = }}} | trap = Trap (トラップ) | package | container = Container (コンテナ) | token = Trophy (戦利品) | drink | booze | alcohol = Alcohol (アルコール) | skin | weapon skin | armor skin = Consumable (消耗品) | recipe | recipe sheet = Recipe Sheet (レシピシート) | pvp = PvP Crafting Material (PvPクラフト材料) | transmutation stone = Transmutation Stone (トランスミューテーションストーン) | salvage | salvage item = 分解用アイテム | town clothing | town clothes | town cloth = Town Clothing (タウンクロージング) | toy | toys = Toy (おもちゃ) | crafting material = Crafting Material (クラフト材料) | foraging | harvesting | harvesting sickle = Harvesting sickle (収穫鎌) | logging | logging axe = Logging axe (伐採用斧) | mining | mining pick = Mining pick (つるはし) | crafting tool | gathering tool | gathering = Gathering tool (収集ツール) | skill | skill challenge | skill book | codex | creature codex | skill codex = Creature Codex (クリーチャーコーデックス) | event | event item = イベントアイテム | quest | quest item | story | story item = Story (ストーリー) アイテム | trash | junk=Junk (ジャンク) | other | none | generic = Generic (一般) | 不特定 }} }}} | miniature = ;ミニセット : }| }}} | special = Special | #default = } }}|不明 }} }} } | level = } | race = | bound = } | cost = } | value = } | id = } }} }| ;アルコール : } }} } } }}} | minipet | miniature | town clothing | town clothes | town cloth | armor skin | weapon skin | toy | transmutation stone | toys = exist }} | } | name = }} | gallery1 = } | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} | }} } }}} | n | y }} }}} | n | | } | y | | }| | |:|-}}.png| | }|recipe|recipe sheet =| #default = Category:Items missing icon}} }} }} }}} | booster | consumable | gizmo | blueprint | food | gift | ingredient | jewel | salvage kit | talisman | tonic | transmutation | upgrade component= } | }}} | }} | miniature = } | }}} | special = Category:Special miniatures | #default = Category:Set } miniatures }} | Category:Miniatures with set undefined }} | trap = Category:ConsumablesCategory:Environmental weapons | package | container = Category:Containers | recipe | recipe sheet = Category:Recipe sheets | token = Category:TokensCategory:Trophies | drink | alcohol = Category:Alcohol | weapon skin | armor skin = } | back item | Category:Back item skins | }} | pvp = Category:PvP crafting materials | rune = } | }}} | | |-1}} }} | sigil = } | }}} | | |-1}} }} | salvage | salvage item = } | }}} | }} | event | event item = Category:Event items | crafting material = Category:Crafting materials | skill | skill challenge | skill book | codex | creature codex | skill codex = Category:Creature codices | foraging | harvesting | harvesting sickle = Category:Harvesting sickles | logging | logging axe = Category:Logging axes | mining | mining pick = Category:Mining picks | crafting tool | gathering tool | gathering = Category:Gathering tools | town clothing | town clothes | town cloth = Category:Town clothing | toy | toys = Category:Toys | quest | quest item | story | story item = Category:Story items | trash | junk = Category:Junk | recipe = } | }}} | }} | trophy = Category:Trophies | other | none | generic = } | }}} | }} | Category:Items with no type specified |}} }} }} Documentation Parameters For miniatures, toys and town clothing the following parameter may be used: Code Example See also * for crafting materials * for armor * for weapons * for accessories * for bags, packs and boxes Item infobox